


You Were A Wild One

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia decides to switch on the romance but things don't go according to plan. Somehow, that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wild Ones (feat. Sia) - Flo Rida

The second Nasir sat down in his usual seat, Naevia pounced. He chuckled fondly, taking a leisurely sip of his coffee just to make her squirm.

"Come on," she whined, "Tell me!"

He grinned and took a breath, "It went great."

Naevia fist pumped.

"I knew it." she proclaimed, "So there'll be a second date?"

Nasir nodded eagerly, "God yes. Well, I hope so."

"Oh, trust me, he wants to. Agron's been hot on you since you met." Naevia rolled her eyes, "So what happened?"

Nasir willed himself to stop blushing and shrugged, "Just dinner and stuff. We're both pretty broke so it wasn't anything fancy. But it was really... I dunno, I've just never connected with someone like that. Which is weird, because I've talked to him before and I never really thought we'd, y'know, go there. But it was like as soon as he got the green light, he showed me this whole other side to him..."

Naevia couldn't have had the grin sanded off her face.

"Nasir, I'm so happy for you." she said softly, "That sounds amazing."

Nasir bit his lip to try and stifle his own grin, "It really was."

Suddenly he shook his head and took in a breath, "But, y'know, early days."

Naevia chuckled and nodded, "Right. It was just the first date."

"That's gonna be the hard part," he admitted, "Pretending I'm not completely gone for him already. Like I haven't been listening to 99 Luftballons on repeat for two straight days."

Naevia scoffed, "Aw, honey... I don't think he speaks much German, actually."

"Damn."

The lecturer finally arrived, apologising for his lateness and setting up his laptop. While they pulled out their textbooks, Nasir leaned over and murmured.

"So what did you and Crixus get up to on date night?"

Naevia shrugged, "Nothing much. Watched the footie."

"When's the last time he took you out?" Nasir asked teasingly, though he looked a little concerned.

Thankfully, the lecturer called for silence before she could answer, so Naevia was spared from admitting it had been a long time.

  
-

  
University life left everyone a little broke, so Naevia decided to follow in Nasir's footsteps and keep things simple. She dug out a pack of tealights given to her as a housewarming gift and set them around the living room where she'd pulled away all the furniture and arranged all her pillows around the coffee table. Cooking wasn't her strong suit, so she opted instead to pick up some on the fanciest take-out she could find, which she transferred onto plates to at least give the illusion of effort. The finishing touch was a dress she stole from Saxa's closet once her roommates had left for the night. It fit a little too tight in some places but Saxa was always talking about how she should wear tighter clothes, plus she had to admit it made her curves look impressive.

Sitting and waiting for Crixus to arrive was a little maddening. She didn't want her boyfriend to think she was disappointed with how their relationship going. _She_ hadn't realised how long it'd been since they'd done anything romantic either. Nobody was to blame, or maybe they both were. Either way, she was nervous that Crixus would feel like he'd been neglecting her.

Her phone vibrating on the table broke her out of her thoughts. The caller I.D read 'Spartacus' and she frowned. Crixus was coming over after a work out with his friend. If Spartacus was calling, that could mean something had happened to him.

"Hello?" she said hurriedly, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Naevia, hey..." Spartacus's terse tone confirmed her suspicions.

"What's happened? Where's Crixus?" she demanded.

"We're on our way, I'm gonna drop him off, I just wanted to..." he sighed, "Well, warn you. So you didn't have a heart attack. He got into a fight."

Naevia growled, "What? At the _gym_?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna let him explain," Spartacus sounded 100% done, "I'll see you in a few."

"Spartacus, wait-" Naevia hissed, but he'd already hung up.

Groaning, she slammed her phone down on the table then carded her hands through her hair, messing up the admittedly feeble 'style' she'd attempted.

"Typical..." she muttered.

She looked around at her date night set up and her cheeks reddened. The whole thing seemed stupid now. She was halfway through blowing out the candles when the door opened. She sighed when Spartacus and Crixus walked in, the latter half leaning on his friend. He didn't look half as bad as she'd imagined but any pain was enough to make her heart clench with concern.

"Sorry, Nae," Spartacus said, looking her up and down with a surprised expression, "Were you going out? Crixus said you were expecting him so I just brought him here."

Naevia shook her head while she collected her boyfriend, "No, no. I was just..."

Spartacus took in the rest of the room then grinned sympathetically, "Ah. This puts a bit of a damper on things, huh?"

Naevia sighed and couldn't help but chuckle with him, "Twas a dream. Thanks for bringing him over, Spartacus."

Spartacus nodded and clapped a hand on Crixus's shoulder, "Feel better, mate. Good night."

He let himself out while Naevia gingerly walked Crixus inside. Suddenly cursing herself for moving all the furniture, she was forced to set him down on the cushions, squirming as he looked around curiously.

"So," she said as she fetched a hand towel from the kitchen and soaked it with cold water, "Care to explain?"

Crixus huffed.

"Some shits causing trouble." he grumbled, "I warned them last week if they kept it up..."

"You'd bend over?" she quipped, thankful that she was herself, since if anyone else had attempted that line she was sure they'd already be dead.

Instead, Crixus sniffed a begruding laugh.

"There were more of them than I thought. One of them whacked me over the face with a focus mit." he gestured to his already swollen eye.

"Why didn't Spartacus help you?" she asked, sitting down in front of him and gently pressing the towel to his face.

"He was in the showers." he shrugged, "I got them back, though. They won't be coming back."

Naevia sighed and rested her free hand on his cheek.

"You're impossible." she said sternly but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

The shits in question were first year students who had been causing trouble from their first day. She'd seen their obnoxious antics first hand, and heard even worse stories. The way they treated the women at the gym made her blood boil and she knew she would've done the same. Crixus smiled back at her and her heart fluttered. A year and a half on and her heart still fluttered around him. She counted that a victory.

"Is this...?" he gestured to the room in general, "Was this for us?"

She scoffed and nodded, "Yeah. Something about date night..."

"I'm sorry I ruined it. We can go out tomorrow-"

Naevia cut him off with a soft kiss, mindful of his nose which was sporting a little dried blood.

"That's not us." she said, "We don't do that stuff anymore. I got it in my head that we should, but now I think about it, this is all kind of dumb. I prefer our usual stuff."

Crixus nodded slowly, "That doesn't mean we can't switch it up."

But he did look a little relieved.

"That's what birthdays are for. I like that our dates are at the gym, or curled up watching sport." she assured him, "And I like that I get to patch you up after a long hard day of being the beautiful, honorable man I fell in love with rather than paying too much for food we don't even really like in a snooty restaurant we can't wait to leave."

"I love you, too." Crixus murmured.

Naevia fetched some pain tablets and a glass of water and while he was taking them, reheated their food. They took it to bed like the slobs Mira complained they were and turned the TV onto some lame late night talk show. Naevia hummed happily, head cradled on Crixus's shoulder, and decided she couldn't think of a better date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for today. Love ya'll, thanks so much for all the feedback so far!


End file.
